


Nuggies

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [12]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Beginning of Friendship, Early 2000’s, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other, Werewolf AU, a friendship is beginning folks, also funny GFK moment, funny character development moment, jfk and Chiyome are becoming less awkward towards each other, mcdonalds, not a relationship though never ship jfk and Chiyome, oc and canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: It’s the second night JFK has to watch Chiyome, and Amelia and Gandhi are out of the picture. How will things turn out?
Relationships: Chiyome/Hanzo, Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879





	Nuggies

The cold winter air blew against Chiyome’s bedroom window as she sat on her bed, unable to think of something to do. She knew that whatever she started would soon be interrupted, so she was left a bit stuck. The two who would be responsible for her tonight were probably only five minutes away.

“ねえ千代女？” (Hey Chiyome?) Chiyome looked up to see her older sister Suiko dressed for work, her bag clutched tightly to her side, “必要なものはすべて揃っていますか？” (Do you have everything you need?)

“電話、タオル、ナイフ、食費。” (phone, towels, knives, food money.) Chiyome listed off.

“アメリアは9時に戻ってきます。万が一に備えて、彼女のために食べ物を保存してください。” (Amelia will be back at nine. Save food for her just in case.)  
Suiko concluded.

Amelia had gone with her boyfriend to the movies, more specifically an outside screening of an older movie that was hard to come across. They were already planning on going before everything had happened, and Amelia would’ve decided not to go if Friday night hadn’t of gone better than she excepted. While Chiyome wasn’t really buddy-buddy with them, she seemed to somewhat enjoy the company of Gandhi and JFK. More so JFK than Gandhi though.

“やります、またね！”(I’ll do that, see you later!) Chiyome said.

“また後で。” (See you later!) Suiko replied.

Chiyome listened as Suiko hurriedly made her way downstairs and out of the house, and let out a small sigh. Without either of her sisters around to ease any sort of tension, she had no idea what she’d do if her babysitters decided to pick on her. The term “babysitter” never sat right with her when it came to who kept on eye on her when Suiko or school faculty couldn’t, but there wasn’t another term she could think of to describe this new role JFK-and to an extent Gandhi- had in her life.

Around five minutes later, she heard a sharp knock at the door. She threw on one of the hoodies in her room to hide the anime design of her t-shirt before sliding down the railing of her stairs. Once she reached the front door, she lifted up the keys from a hook on the wall and put them in the door. She’d only just unlocked it when JFK swung the door open, nearly hitting her.

“Hey kid, I er uh brought a few things for ya.”

Chiyome would’ve complained about him nearly hitting her with the door and calling her kid again if what he said hadn’t of gotten her attention. What also intrigued her was that Gandhi was no where in sight, which JFK picked up on, “Before you ask, Gandhi’s uh, home sick. We apparently stayed out in the cold too long or somethin’, but we also found some stuff of yours.”

“Wait, what?? How did you-“  
It didn’t take long for Chiyome to connect the dots. If JFK and Gandhi were out in the cold, then they were probably out on one of JFK’s nights doing whatever it is they do in the woods. If they found some of her stuff in the woods, then that must’ve meant they found the spot where she was bit. 

“Uh, you gonna shut the front door or not?” JFK inquired. Okay, she’d gotten lost in thought and stood in silence while JFK walked in. She quickly shut the door and went over to the couch where JFK was. Upon looking down a little, she noticed a plastic bag on the coffee table.

“Is that food, or the stuff?” Chiyome guessed.

“No, it’s the er uh, stuff. You hungry?” JFK responded, his tone becoming more casual as if this was a perfectly normal situation.

Chiyome didn’t respond right away, instead grabbing the bag off of the table and seeing what was inside. Her eyes widened upon seeing the blue scarf that was inside, and she quickly placed the glove on top of it aside so that she could better see its condition. It didn’t look too messed up, in fact, the only things that were different were the small holes where claws had punctured it. Chiyome considered herself lucky that she even got this back at all, since she’d assumed that it’d either been torn to shreds or stashed in a nest. She had to be more careful with this thing, it was too important...

“So uh, what’s the deal with the knife glo- hey, is somethin’ wrong?” JFK wondered, not noticing Chiyome’s reaction to the scarf until he looked back at her.

“Uh- yeah, I-I’m good, thanks for getting this for me.”  
Chiyome said, then proceeding to clutch the scarf protectively as if it would disappear if she didn’t, “wait, did you say knife glove?”

“Yeah, this er uh, Freddy Krueger lookin’ thing.” JFK elaborated.

“Oh yeah, it’s one of my two prototypes. I’m making a second pair that’ll be more accurate to what they’re supposed to be. They’re essentially fake cat claws.”

“You uh, made them?”   
On closer inspection, JFK could see that the long blades on the fingers may’ve originally been the blades of knives.

“Yeah, but the weapon itself is super old. Centuries old. The original Mochizuki Chiyome trained around 300 girls to use ninja gear like this.” Chiyome explained, glints of light now appearing in her eyes. She didn’t entirely know why she was being this open with him, could’ve been because she loved telling people about her clone mom. Chiyome didn’t have nearly as much influence or skill as she did, but she still practiced with what gear she had, “Hang on, I’m gonna bring these upstairs.”

With that, Chiyome took the glove and scarf and ran over to the stairs. As he heard her ascend the staircase, JFK began to process what he’d just heard. Him and Gandhi had learned a bit about the original Mochizuki Chiyome while they were playing Mario Kart with Chiyome and Amelia, and now he had more context. JFK didn’t really understand why Chiyome collected the gear she did, but he supposed it was just a thing some clones did to feel closer to the person they were cloned from. A thought went through his head of convincing Chiyome to throw shurikens or daggers at trees for fun, but before he could plan what he would say he noticed that Chiyome was already back on the couch. It startled him, and the hair against the back of his neck rose slightly.

“Could we get some food now? I’m starved.” Chiyome asked, a hint of pleading in her tone.

“Er uh, yeah, we can get somethin’ now. Go n’ get ready.” JFK replied, trying and failing to hide his reaction of surprise from Chiyome. Her reaction was one of confusion, and she tilted her head slightly.

“Wait, you mean we can go out??” Chiyome exclaimed, excitement rising up in her as she slid off the couch.

“Yeah, we’ll just uh, bring everything we need for the woods now. I’m taking you out there tonight by the way,” JFK said.  
At the mention of woods something tensed up inside of Chiyome, and it made her freeze in place as she ascended the stairs again, “that is, if you wanna go. I er uh know a place that’s pretty safe.”

“You’re positive?” Chiyome asked, an edge to her voice.

“Nothings ever happened to me there, the only downside is that there’s poison ivy. Pretty sure that stuff is dead this time of year though.” JFK reassured her.

To say that Chiyome wasn’t expecting this turn of events would be an understatement. Firstly, none of her previous baby sitters who weren’t family friends had ever taken her out somewhere. Secondly, this was JFK who was doing this for her. She’d oughta stop being surprised she reckoned, and just accept that this was reality. Still, something inside of her was saying that he would suddenly start acting like a douchebag. She hoped that if he liked-or at least tolerated- her, it wasn’t just out of pity or obligation.

After what JFK assumed was five minutes, he saw Chiyome creep her way downstairs with her head down. Before he could ask what had her upset all of a sudden, he realized that she had her arms over the shirt she was wearing. The shirt was also covered by an oversized hot pink coat with red strawberries on it, something she also clearly didn’t like wearing. With a defeated sigh, she moved her arms down so she could zip up the coat. The black shirt she was wearing underneath the coat had “If you don’t think I’m a princess, that’s really embarrassing for you” written across it. On her back was a blue and black backpack, which was something more in her style.

“That’s uhhh, unique?” JFK remarked.

“Yeah yeah I know, I don’t wear this unless I have to. Trust me.” Chiyome grumbled. With that, she made her way back to the front door and opened it again, the warmess of inside evaporating as cold February night air hit her face. In response, she took the gray face covering that was around her neck and pulled it up over her nose and mouth. She was originally going to pull it on once they were at their destination, but she’d forgotten how cold it could get in this part of town. 

“You can er, sit up front, just don’t break anythin’.” JFK said as he walked past her to his van. Chiyome nodded in response before locking the door behind her and joining him.

~

JFK’s van was in about the state you’d expect it to be in. Him and Gandhi weren’t all that good at remembering to get the trash off of the floor in the front, but since they had friends who’d hang out in the back that area was slightly cleaner. Chiyome didn’t seem to care, judging by how she just sat in the seat next to JFK’s while playing her GBA. 

“Hey, you haven’t told me where we’re going.” Chiyome pointed out without looking up from her game. She hadn’t of said anything since they were back at her house, so the sudden break from silence startled JFK only slightly. He was glad a conversation was starting though, as while he was a pretty social person he didn’t know where to begin with her yet. 

“Well, I was thinking something like McDonald’s since that’s quick-“

“McDonald’s?? I wanna get some nuggies, it’s been a while!” Chiyome exclaimed.

“”Nuggies””? JFK laughed.

“What? It’s the best thing they have there, only second to those large tunnels in the playplace. Except for when a little kid decides to use one as a toilet.” Chiyome responded, shuddering slightly.

“Wait, that’s happened?? Actually, now that I uh think about it, that sounds about right. That’s the place that had the automated garbage bin right?”

“Yeah, I can’t count how many times I’ve heard a kid start crying because their hand or head got caught in the mouth system.”

“I er, remember being there being a time where these two crazy moms were hitting each other with metal trays.”

“Funny how some of the adults who preach to us about being responsible will turn around and pull that crap, right?”

“I’m pretty convinced everyone in this uh, town is a little crazy- wait hold on.”

Chiyome was confused for a second, then she realized after looking out the window that JFK had driven right past the McDonald’s. That mistake was quickly rectified, and a few minutes later they’d made their way into the establishment. There weren’t many little kids since it was late-ish at night, which Chiyome was thankful for. The last thing she needed was some screaming children or moms before the real headache set in.

“Can I order my own food? I wanna pick a spot first though.” Chiyome asked. Before JFK could respond, he saw Chiyome speed towards one of the tables by the window and pull off her coat and backpack. She came back moments later with the backpack on her again, “you want anything?”

JFK shook his head, and made his way over to the table Chiyome had left her painfully brightly colored coat. Something told JFK that this coat wasn’t one she’d picked out herself. He took this opportunity to pull out his early 2000’s phone and check in on Gandhi.

Jack: @ McDonald’s hru?

G: stuck in bed lmao think I’ll be good tmw

Jack: U haven’t had 2 to visit the hospital again have U?

G: nahh dawg, just got told to be more careful then sent back home

Jack: I’ll try not 2 throw you off my back again hun :,( 

G: I’ll wear extra layers next time B) don’t worry ily 

Jack: ily2 but what is that? 

G: guy with sunglasses bc I’m cool

Jack: dope

An annoyed sigh made JFK look up from his phone to see Chiyome sitting across from him, who’d just gotten back from ordering.

“I thought not wearing that coat would make the staff here remember I’m not some little child. I’m not that short damnit.” Chiyome mumbled as she sank herself lower until she was resting her head on the table.

“What er uh, happened?”

“Some guy asked me if I was here by myself, and I told him that I’m 14 not 7. How come this happens to me more than Gandhi or Van Gogh?”

“Probably the facial hair.”

“I don’t think me growing facial hair will change the fact that I sound 10. I don’t even know if I’m gonna get any taller than this.” Chiyome sighed as she played with the artificial sugar packet on the table, then a smile crept up on her face that JFK couldn’t see through her face covering, “it does come with some advantages though.”

“Like what?”

“You can get into spots other people can’t, and it’s harder for people to find you. Lying about your age to get into theme parks for cheaper is good too.”

“Funny, shooting star says being short for him has those uh, perks too.”

“Who’s shooting star?”

JFK’s face flushed a light red, and Chiyome struggled to contain her laughter.  
She was pretty sure that JFK was referring to Gandhi, but she wasn’t exactly any better since she’d accidentally referred to Hanzō when not with him as “Han-chan” before.

“Hey uh, quit it!” JFK said, although by his tone of voice Chiyome could tell he wasn’t too upset.

“26!” An employee on the other side of the establishment called out.

“That’s me.” Chiyome explained as she got up and started walking over. JFK watched her walk away for a few moments before looking out the window at the night sky. Even on a night that wasn’t one of his, the blue moonlight made his skin crawl and his chest tighten. He hoped for Chiyome’s sake that things would get a little easier for her like it did for him. Then again, her eyes falling out and new ones growing in would be something really hard to ever be “okay” with. Just thinking about something like that happening to him made his stomach churn, and he subconsciously put his hand over the eye he’d lost that fateful night.

“Y’know, I used to love looking at that thing. Now it mostly just makes me sad.” Chiyome said, breaking JFK out of his concentration. She’d apparently gotten back with the food without him noticing, and after saying what she did her expression became one of uncertainty, “why’d I say that out loud.” Chiyome whispered, unaware that JFK could still hear her.

“I get that.” JFK replied simply.

“Driving out here kinda took my mind off that, so um, thanks.” Chiyome said awkwardly, her left hand’s fingers interwoven with her long black hair.

“No uh, problem.”


End file.
